


PICKING UP THE TRACES

by Sagittarius19



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, DAY DAY UP GEGEs are the best, Depression, Drama & Romance, Entertainment Industry, Falling In Love, Finding true love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I love Jianguo, Jianguo is a princess, Love Triangles, M/M, Mean Wang Yi Bo, Model Xiao Zhan, Modelling Industry, Mutual Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rivalry, Starting Over, Teacher Xiao Zhan, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Trust Issues, UNIQ geges, Wang Yi Bo has a cat, Wang Yi Bo has a new manager and team, Xiao Zhan has a body guard, Xiao Zhan has a new manager, Xiao Zhan is love, Xiao Zhan will have a harem?, his students love him, psychological problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarius19/pseuds/Sagittarius19
Summary: It was already three years since airing of The Untamed and two years since Xiao Zhan finally released a statement that he will now quit being a celebrity.Now in Taipei and working as free-lance graphics designer and part-time arts teacher, he was living the life his parents always wanted for him. But still reminiscing the glaring lights, the nonstop clicking of cameras and the rough red carpets. The glitz and glamour he left for a normal and occasionally stress-free lifestyle.Xiao Zhan thought that he will finally settle for this type of living. He thought this will be forever.Until an irresistible opportunity paved his way again to those blinking lights and clicking cameras he missed terribly.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. A Glimpsed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will not be a chapter but just a glance of what happened before this mess I called a fanfic.  
> Please be inform that I wrote this way before the Economic View interview of Xiao Zhan.
> 
> And the Chapter notes of AO3 is not working on me, don't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now that the Notes is working as it is.
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic.   
> This happened when I was thinking what if Xiao Zhan really left the entertainment industry but I am very glad he didnt.

September 15, 2020  
Friday  
2:15 PM

“With all the issues circling his name, Xiao Zhan will finally show his face for the first time since the incident.”  
“A press conference will be held in CCTV at 3:00 PM and we will finally hear his voice in regards to the never ending rumors and issues he’s facing.”  
“Last April 30, 2020, Xiao Zhan Studios issued a statement stating that the persons or groups behind his name smearing and black powder propaganda will be apprehended by court, because of this many lawmakers and now looking into these type of cases and we are hoping that they can pass laws that will protect the lives, dignity and reputation of the people under the limelight.”

“What are you doing?”

Xiao Zhan sighed heavily as he glanced at his phone. Surrounded by his lawyers, team and his family, he will announce may be the biggest announcement, aside from finally getting married, of his whole life.

“Are you not going to answer that?”  
His mom said to him as she tapped his shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled, “I will be back.”  
Excusing himself as he found an empty lounge.

His phone rings.

Staring at it momentarily, he pushed accept.

“Finally!”  
He chuckled, “You really are good in timing, I just found myself alone.”

“What are you doing?”

He sighed, “The thing I should did before.”  
“What thing Zhan-ge? You didn’t talk to me about this? I thought it was all over? The bastards are already facing prison time, what the heck are you talking about?”  
“Calm down, Didi.”

Wang YiBo slammed the door and from the window he saw his co-stars looking at him.  
“Bullshit.”

Xiao Zhan ran his fingers through his hair, “I said calm down or I won’t talk to you.”  
YiBo gritted his teeth and sat on the lounge chairs, “Calm or not you will talk to me, you are so lucky that I am filming in Hengdian or else I will go there. Fuck those reporters and paparazzi.”  
“Aiyo~~ you are swearing again.” Xiao Zhan chuckled.  
YiBo smiled slightly, hearing that sound calms him a bit.

“C’mon Zhan-ge, talk to you Didi.” he mocked plead and knowing his lover cannot say no to his puppy eyes and voice.

Xiao Zhan smiled wryly and fisting his pants nervously.

“Bo-di, I am quitting.”

Wang YiBo’s gripped on his phone tightened, “Wha…what do you mean quit?”

“I…I am quitting on everything.” Xiao Zhan swallowed, his voice broke and tears starting to form on his eyes.

“Zhan-ge.”

Wang YiBo clutched on the necklace hidden under his black shirt.

“Are you leaving me?”


	2. Jianguo’s mess and Xiao Zhan’s package

Staring at his alarm clock, Xiao Zhan cursed lightly and lifted his covers.

“Looks like no breakfast today, right Jianguo?” he said, Jianguo purred around his foot.

He giggled, “Aiyo~~ you knew I can’t resist you if you do that, right?”  
Walking to his kitchen he pulled a tin of wet cat food and put it in Jianguo’s food bowl, throwing the water that left there then he went to get a fresh one.  
Settling himself with a cup of black coffee and rushed to his bathroom to take a shower.

Wearing a simple cargo pants, sweater and his duffel jacket, Xiao Zhan grabbed his keys, beanie and pulled out a disposable face mask from the container.  
Looking at his FitBit on his wrist, he exhaled slowly and called his cat.  
“Jianguo, be a good girl today, there’s food already and water.” He said as he petted her, she purred and Xiao Zhan watched her make herself cozy on her cushion next to the sofa.

He grinned then looked at his watch, “Ah shit.!”

Running to the University doors, he hurriedly bowed to the security guard and climbed the stairs, with his long legs at two steps at a time.

“I’m sorry, guys!” he yelled while walking to his table to catch his breath.

“Wah!!! Xiao Zhan-laoshi, its strange you are late!!” Li Xiu Ying exclaimed as she arranged her easel.

Xiao Zhan smiled as he grabbed the green tea from his bag, “I’m sorry, I got hooked up playing mobile games.”

Li Wei laughed, “Is that the Forbidden Scroll of Elders? Wow, Xiao Zhan-laoshi you are such a geek, maybe that’s why you are still not married!”  
“Oh, shut up Li Wei! Xiao Zhan-laoshi will marry me once I graduated!! Isn’t that right?!”  
“Hey Chun Ying, in your dreams!” Ah Na yelled.

Xiao Zhan chuckled, “Okay, okay guys, stop arguing, your teacher will marry in the right time, no need to rush.” 

Wang Luoyang yelled, “But you are already 31 years old!”  
Xiao Zhan tapped his foot and pouted, “Does this look 31 years old to you?”

Everyone swooned.

At 31 years old, Xiao Zhan is still an epitome of ethereal beauty, with all the habit he still practiced when he was still an actor, he avoided the fine lines and wrinkles, but his eye bags are a bit prominent especially when he’s in gaming mode.  
Being a part time teacher has its perks, he can control his schedule, particularly if he has some projects going on. He can sometimes lounge in his house playing games, sketching or knitting. Things he cannot do from the past two years.  
“Okay guys, I hope you can pass your projects next week, I will look at your works one by one and will point out what are still need for improvement.”

Everyone nodded and slowly left the room to gather their projects.

Xiao Zhan smiled to himself as he hummed a tune.  
His phone buzzed and upon checking a familiar name.

“Yue Yue.” He said.  
“Zhan Zhan, I am in Taipei with Jiacheng, wanna have some drinks?”  
Xiao Zhan raised a brow, “Why are you in Taipei? I thought you are shooting in Shanghai?”  
“Well, we have a one-week vacation due to an accident, one of the main casts caught a flu, and because of the last outbreak, the production team need to secure a medical pass to continue with the shooting.”

Xiao Zhan hummed thoughtfully and nodded.  
“Okay okay, which Jiacheng are you pertaining to?”  
Yue laughed, “It’s the Emperor. So, are you in?”  
“Hmm… I don’t know, I am a bit skeptical with the Emperor.” Xiao Zhan said then laughed together with Yue.

“Oi Xiao Zhan, I heard that!!” Gu Jiacheng yelled from afar.  
Xiao Zhan sputtered, “Okay, okay I’m in.”  
“We will just go get you, okay?” Yue finalized.  
“Mmm, okay see you later.”

“Xiao Zhan-laoshi~~”  
Xiao Zhan scrambled and almost lost grip of his phone, “Xiu Ying! What the…don’t scare me like that.”  
She giggled, “Was that your boyfriend?”

Xiao Zhan straightened his back, “Boyfriend? Why not a girlfriend?”  
Ying smirked, “Well…”  
Xiao Zhan nodded noncommittally, “Hmmm, you browsed about me, right?”

Ying pouted and adjusted her bag, “Can’t help it, you are famous!”  
He smiled and shook his head, “Not really, so why are you soooo sure that I am gay?”  
Ying smiled at him, “Duh. You and Wang YiBo are so hot together.”  
Xiao Zhan made his signature Wei Wuxian giggle and looked at her.

“Aiyo~~~ Ying, why can’t you be so focus in your landscapes than my love life?”  
Ying rolled out her canvas and showed it to Xiao Zhan, “Eh, Zhan-laoshi, I did my best there, because I really want to be a painter.”  
Xiao Zhan looked at the painting.  
He sighed.

“I thought we are talking about landscapes.”  
Under his eyes are a dark starry sky, a view from below a forest floor, different shades of blues and purples to create an effect and various sizes of stars.

“How is it?” Ying whispered. Xiao Zhan looked at her, her face showing the enthusiasm and nervousness about her art.  
Xiao Zhan looked at it again, “You can add some halos of lights since you are viewing this from below.”  
Ying nodded and smiled at him, “Thanks Zhan-laoshi, oh by the way.”

She showed another canvas, now with rows of trees all red in autumn.  
“Please check my project.” She grinned.

Xiao Zhan sighed heavily and just shook his head.  
“Aiyo~~~ why are you like this.”  
“Hehehe…” Ying chuckled, then a loud laugh emitted from next door, where the others are currently getting their easels.  
Xiao Zhan gather the canvas, “Can you call the others, I think they are having a great time on the other room.”  
She nodded.

“Ughh….” He groaned and puffed his cheeks.

Running his hand through his hair.

“I really need that drink.”  
Walking towards his car, he remembered that he left some of his paint brushes in the faculty room.  
He walked leisurely, it was already 2:00 PM and he was feeling hungry, remembering he didn’t have breakfast, he made a turn towards the cafeteria.

“Xiao Zhan-laoshi!!”  
“Ah Na, so you guys are just having your break time?”  
“Well, Qing-laoshi wanted us to give a report based on the latest trend of manhua.” Zhou Chang Yu stated as he looked at him.

Xiao Zhan, looked around and nudged his students towards an empty table.  
“Manhua? Wow, is that on trend today?”  
“Ah? I thought you are a geek, Zhan-laoshi.”  
Xiao Zhan stir his noodles and put a tablespoon of pepper powder.  
“Aiyo~~Li Wei, not because I play with games, I also read manhua.”  
Chun Ying pinched his shoulder, “You are the geek here, and besides Zhan-laoshi is also busy with his designing studio.”  
Wei slapped her hands away, “That hurt, he’s a designer maybe he can give an insight for our report!”  
“By the way, Zhan-laoshi do you have new projects as of now?” Hong Delun asked as he took a bite on his dumplings.

Xiao Zhan opened the wrapper of his meat buns and nodded, “Uh huh, I have some big projects, due in November and some minor ones.”  
“Hey Zhan-laoshi, this coming internship can I apply to you?” Xiu Ying asked.  
“That’s great! I want too!” Ah Na added.

Xiao Zhan grinned widely. His students are all looking at him with an awed face.  
It was Chun Ying who first gained her senses, “Ugh, the Heavens have opened its doors to us mere mortals.” She said, making a dramatic head pose.

Xiao Zhan just shook his head at his student’s antic.  
“I don’t know, but if you can get the permission from the dean I will consider.” he replied, the students whooped and laughed as Xiao Zhan continue eating.

Still savoring his lunch time, the students already went to class, leaving him with his phone.  
Browsing through his Weibo, he saw something that caught his eyes.

“Wang YiBo spotted with singer /dancer Cheng Xiao!!”

Xiao Zhan’s finger hovered on the link, swallowing thickly he tapped on it. Taking a peek on his wrist as he waits for the page to load.

And lo and behold, the face of Wang YiBo in his stunning black slim fit suit with his signature silver necklaces, a diamond stud on his right ear and his eye glasses for the matured look, beside him was Cheng Xiao in a silver off shoulder evening gown.

“The two are spotted together attending the Annual Hunan TV Singles Night, I guess it’s not Singles night for the both of them. With Cheng Xiao holding on Wang YiBo’s arm as they took picture together. According to the program the two will dance together tonight as the opening.  
It seems that the two are really going out, when are they going to announce it officially? But how long does the two will last? Wang YiBo’s playboy reputation was the talked of the town for the last 2 years, did Cheng Xiao finally held the notorious Crown Prince of Yuehua?”

“What the heck?” Xiao Xiao Zhan murmured. “Wang YiBo a playboy?”  
Sighing as he looked at the pictures, not once did he smile. Xiao Zhan smiled glumly as he browsed, he can’t help noticing the permanent frown of his eyebrows and his plastered poker face.

“Wang YiBo oh Wang YiBo.“ He whispered.  
He made a last look to the studio picture and turned off his phone.

With his forgotten paint brushes on his bag, Xiao Zhan walked towards his car.  
“Xiao Zhan-Laoshi!!!”

He turned and saw the security guard running towards him.  
“Mr. Guo.” He said then nodded.  
“Thank god, you are still here. I forgot to give you this.”

Xiao Zhan looked at the brown parcel and raised a brow.

He took it and look at the sender.  
“Stephen Jang?” he said, “Can you tell me who delivered this?”  
The security guard shook his head, “I’m sorry Xiao-laoshi, but this was delivered by the courier.”  
He nodded, “Oh? Okay, thank you for this.” He said then bowed.

Inside the car he shook the box and nothing made a noise. He shrugged his shoulders and drive towards home.  
.  
.  
.  
“AHHHHHH!!! JIANGUO!”

Upon opening the door, he saw the tattered woolen sweater he was knitting since last week.  
The yarns were scattered all over the sofa and some scraps of the sweater on the doorway.

Jianguo scampered towards her Papa, as if she did nothing wrong.

Xiao Zhan pouted and picked her up.  
“Aiyo~~~ Jianguo, this was the second work-in-progress sweater you ruined!”

“Mew.” She answered as if stating the obvious.

“Ugh. I wanna cry. Hey Jianguo, I will not make you that cat sweater I saw on the internet. You have no Christmas present.” Xiao Zhan said and he look at his cat with accusing eyes.  
Jianguo stared at her owner as if taunting him, knowing Xiao Zhan cannot resist his princess.  
Rolling the red and white yarns, he started picking up the scraps of the sweater.

“That’s what you get when you don’t hide your works.”

Xiao Zhan jumped and stared at his doorway.

“Peng Chu Yue! You, ass, can’t you knock?!”

Chu Yue grinned and closed the door, Jianguo recognizing him, purred.

“Hello Jianguo, was your Papa being mean?”

“How come I am the one being mean?! Look at these!”  
Xiao Zhan shrieked as he showed him the tatters and the tangled yarns.

Yue kissed Jianguo’s forehead and nodded, “Hmm? What is that? You hungry? Let’s go ransack the fridge and left Papa to clean the mess.”

“Hey Peng Chu Yue how dare you! Help me!!” Xiao Zhan yelled as he continued to clean the living room.  
.  
.  
.  
“Wow, I thought we are hanging out outside?”  
Gu Jiacheng shrugged as he brought the bags on his kitchen counter. He came thirty minutes later.  
“Well, Yue Yue texted me that its bit cold outside, so let’s just do it here. You will cook right?”  
Xiao Zhan smiled and walked towards the bags, “I guess, you already bought these.”  
Gu Jiacheng nodded “So, are you doing fine?”  
Xiao Zhan grinned and showed him the Fitbit on his wrist, “I am not taking it off, promise.”  
He said as he looked inside the grocery bags.  
“That’s good.” Gu Jiacheng replied.  
“I will just go to the rest room. Hey! Peng Chu Yue, I brought the game, wanna play?!”

Chu Yue glanced at them from the sofa, Jianguo already asleep on his lap, “Sure! Zhan Zhan where will I put our daughter?”

“Who the hell is your daughter!” Xiao Zhan replied, washing the vegetables for the hot pot.  
Yue laughed as he gazed at the mesmerizing guy on the kitchen.

“Just put her on the cushion” He finally replied, gesturing to the cat-shaped cushion beside the sofa.  
Yue stood up to put Jianguo and grabbed the game to start it.  
After everything was set up, he padded towards the kitchen, “Need help?”  
Xiao Zhan smiled at him and motioned to the meats that need slicing.  
“Ah Gucheng! Why you didn’t buy the precut meats!” Yue yelled.  
“Can’t find anything.” Gu Jiacheng replied, already in his gray hoodie and basketball shorts.  
Yue made a face and held the meat cleaver.

Xiao Zhan washed the rice for the rice cooker as Yue still struggling with the meats, Gu Jiacheng peeling the veggies and Jianguo still asleep.

“Hey, we have too much food.” Xiao Zhan said, staring at the mountain of meat already piling on the bowl next to Yue.  
“Eh? Are these enough?” Chu Yue asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Xiao Zhan eyed the two suspiciously.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

“AGGHH WHAT THE HECK GUYS!!” Xiao Zhan yelled as stomped to his door.

The rest of the XNINE appeared bringing booze and snacks.

“I miss you Zhan Zhan!!!!” Xhi Zhiguang yelled as he hugged Xiao Zhan.

Smiling brightly, he opened the door widely.  
“You are all here?!” Xiao Zhan said as he grinned widely at them.  
Zhao Lei slung his arm on his shoulders, “Are you surprised?”

Xiao Zhan giggled and the rest of the boys slumped on the sofa, “Aww, I’m so touched and surprised, you are here instead spending your vacation with your partners.”

Chen Zexi snickered, “You are one and only Xiao Zhan, we can have as many girls as we want.”  
Guo Zifan smacked Zexi on his shoulders, “Oh shut up playboy, as far as I knew you have two girlfriends.”  
“Hey Chen Zexi and Guo Zifan, you fuckers better play with me later.” Wu Jiacheng yelled as he brought a stack of games.  
“Wooohh, you are prepared.” Yan Xujia said, as he sat on the floor, looking at Jianguo.

Being familiar to the guys, she settled near them, already awake because of the loud voices and curses the boys threw at each other.

“Xiao Zhan do you have more paper towels? I’m afraid these pigs will make a mess later on.” Gu Jiacheng said as he gestured to the bunch on the living room already playing.  
He nodded as he put the bowls and the sauces on the table.

Xiao Zhan walked towards the bathroom while gathering some paper towels and rags, he caught his reflection on the mirror.  
He smiled slightly, feeling the lightness on his chest as he heard his group bickering and yelling at each other. All of them was still connected to the entertainment industry.  
After the incident and maybe by stroke of luck or whatever the rest of the boys found themselves getting jobs in showbiz. Yue with his new action thriller series, Zhao Lei and Wu Jiacheng as mentors in another talent contest. And here he was thinking they will have less time to bother him, now they have their respective works and projects.  
Zhiguang in a romance comedy drama, Gu Jiacheng and Chen Zexi also mentors in another talent camp.  
Lastly, Yan Xujia in a coming of age film that will start shooting in May.

He can’t help but remembering those days, the never ending call for photo shoots, brand campaigning, and the incessant sound of cameras clicking in his every move.  
The somewhat head ache inducing perfumes he will advertise, sometimes trying his best not to even wear them, or when his face itch by the numbers of makeup on his face.  
The sweltering heat of the sun, the buzz of the cicadas and locusts and the flowing but heavy robes.  
His teasing voice and his gaze that will always penetrate his core.

Why did it come to that summer again?

“Oh my god.” He whispered, opening the faucet, he splashed water on his face, wanting to remove all traces of the surfacing memories he kept hidden. Hoping it won’t try to show up again.  
.  
.  
.  
Dinner was loud and satisfying, the ones who didn’t cook was forced to do the dishes, Xiao Zhan volunteered but Yue dragged him towards the sofa to play.

“Hey, thank you.” Xiao Zhan whispered while on controls.  
Yue hummed and nodded, “For what?”  
“For this.” 

Yue smirked, “Well anything for my wife.”  
Xiao Zhan looked at him and smiled sweetly, “Aww…my husband is the best.”  
Yue was caught off guard by that blinding smile, and didn’t notice Xiao Zhan’s avatar behind his.

“Ahhh!!!!!! Damn you!!!!” Yue yelled, Xiao Zhan laughed holding the pillow to his tummy.  
Yue groaned and threw the pillow to him.

“Dog pile on Xiao Zhan’s bed!!!” Zhiguang yelled, already red due to the cans of beers they downed.  
Suddenly Yue held his shirt preventing him from running to Xiao Zhan’s room.  
“Oh hell no, you are intruders, just settle here in the living room.”  
Gu Jiacheng raised a brow, “What do you mean us? Where are you going to sleep?”  
Yue smirked and walked towards Xiao Zhan, holding his hand, “I will sleep with my wife.”  
Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow and smacked his face with the pillows he brought for his friends.  
“Hell fucking no.” he said as he grinned.

Yue laughed, while Zexi and Xujia wrestles with him.  
Lei grabbed some pillows and hurriedly walked towards the spare guest room.  
“I will sleep here; you animals find your own places.” He said, Wu Jiacheng ran towards the room and yelling to include him.

Xiao Zhan cleared his throat, “So, I will let you guys find your places here.”  
Yue eyed him, “You sure don’t want me?” he said pouting.  
“Who will want you?!” Zifan yelled, then Yue glared at him and smothered him with the pillows.

Xiao Zhan chuckled, “Uh no? Jianguo’s with me.”

Hearing her name, Princess Jianguo ran towards Xiao Zhan as he picked her up.

“Aww!!! I’m better than a cat!!”

Xiao Zhan waved at them as he padded towards his room.

Using his en suite bathroom that he specifically ordered when he bought the house, Xiao Zhan showered, did his usual routine, put on his pajamas and Jianguo calmly sleeps next to his thigh.  
Drying his hair, he remembered the package that he received.

Shaking it again and weighing it with his hands, expecting it wasn’t from a fan.  
Opening the package, he gasped.

Photographs rained from the opened box.  
Gulping nervously, thinking a paparazzi finally found him he looked cautiously at the pictures.  
It was all stolen and candid shots of him playing with Jianguo on his yard.  
A picture with his forehead on his cat and a bright smile on his face took the icing on the cake.

Scrutinizing the picture, he noticed the cursive writing at the back of it.

“If you received these, kindly call.”

The note came with a phone number below.

“Oh, hell this is way too creepy.” he whispered as he glanced down to the Fitbit on his wrist.  
Breathing slowly and collecting the pictures and putting them again in the box, Xiao Zhan is contemplating to call or not.  
After all, it was disturbing for someone to take pictures without his permission, he wasn’t a public figure now and he damn well need to tell the person behind this to stop.  
“This day is happy and I want to keep it that way.” He murmured as he laid on his bed.

Closing the lights, Jianguo scampered towards him to snuggle on his tummy.  
Sighing contentedly and patting her soft fur, Xiao Zhan closed his eyes


	3. Xiao Zhan’s dilemma and Hello Taipei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for reading this, I'm sorry for my mistakes its been years since I last wrote and my first time writing about YiZhan. Please be kind to me if I will have irregular updates, I have a full time job and a baby daughter so my hands are quite full.  
> .  
> .  
> .

“Ugh…” Xiao Zhan groaned as he buried his face on his pillow, Jianguo is already awoke and pawing his face.

“Mew.” she hissed at him, a playful swipe to his cheek made him open his eyes and look at the hungry munchkin in front of him.

“Good morning Princess.” he greeted as he tried to kiss her but she avoided his lips and made a hiss.

Xiao Zhan looked at his cat with his head on his propped up arm, “Wow Jianguo, you didn’t just ignore a kiss from me, didn’t you know many people want to kiss your papa?”

“Yeah, I want one too.”

Hearing that voice, Xiao Zhan made a glare to its owner, leaning on his doorway.

“Yue can’t you even knock?” he asked, Jianguo jumped from the bed as she padded away and out of the room.

Yue remained on the doorway, savoring the fresh from the bed look of the person in front of him.

“Doors that are not lock don’t need knocking.” He stated, proudly.

Xiao Zhan scoffed, “Do you want me to knock you out?”

Peng Chu Yue grinned at him widely and tapped on his wristwatch.

“I came to get you, I cooked breakfast or early lunch as what the time it is now.”

Xiao Zhan ruffled his hair and stood up.

“Okay thanks.” he grinned as he walked towards him.

“So, can I get a kiss?” he asked then puckered his lips.

Xiao Zhan giggled at his action, but slammed the door to his face.

“Ahhh!!! Selfish asshole!!” Yue yelled.

The ceaseless ring of the phone made him open his eyes, cursing softly, he pushed the Accept button.

“What?” he hissed viciously.

The speaker groaned loudly, “Wang Yi Bo, I hope you are in your condo.”

“And where should I go?” he asked, now wide awake. He messes his hair and walked towards his kitchen for a glass of water.

His manager sighed, “Thankfully. Also why did you leave the venue early? They are looking for you.”

Yi Bo raised a brow, “They are always fucking looking for me, what’s new?”

Huang Jian exhaled loudly, “You left Cheng Xiao behind.”

Yi Bo slumped on his sofa and petting his pet cat.

“She has a ride; why should I wait for her?”

“Yi Bo, we already talked about this.”

Yangguang made a small meow, Yi Bo smiled slightly.

“I already did my part Jian-ge, I danced with her and posed with her for pictures, what else should I do?”

Jian was silent for a while; Yi Bo keep petting the ginger cat in front of him.

“Maybe you two should date for real.”

Yi Bo stared at the Maine Coon in front of him, Yangguang also stared at his owner.

“Hell no.” Yi Bo firmly said.

Jian made a disappointed sound, “Why?”

He wanted to continue his words but Jian keep his mouth shut. Yi Bo is already agitated and that’s not good.

“Fuck, you guys are all your wits end when I was caught with girls and now you are trying hook me up with her?”

“GIRLS, YI BO, GIRLS!! You’ve been seen going out with different girls almost every month, did you know that your popularity almost suffered?”

“Bullshit. Let my popularity be damned for all I care. I can recover it so what’s the problem?”

Jian just laughed nervously, “Ah Yi Bo-er what will I do with you? Maybe not with Cheng Xiao? Just settle with one girl for once?”

Yi Bo made an irritated sound, “Not planning. Besides my race will be in October, I wanna focus.”

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Jian asked, dejected.

“Just make my schedule free from August to October, I will appreciate it.”

“Hey Yi Bo what do you mean free? You knew that we can’t do that.”

Wang Yi Bo groaned loudly, he rested his neck on the sofa looking at the ceiling.

“Fine, just don’t make those months fully booked.”

Jian cleared his throat and replied, “I will try, you have three days off today, do you have any plans?”

Yi Bo glanced at the clock and messed his hair. Yangguang padded away from his owner and to the automatic food and water bowl he went.

“I am craving for Beef Noodles now.” he replied, as he stood up and went to his room again. Dragging the luggage from its cabinet, he smacked it thrice to remove any dust on it.

Jian sighed, “Really? I thought you will go to Tokyo again.”

“I will try next month.” Yi Bo nonchalantly replied

Jian made an annoyed voice, “You can’t, you will shoot your next drama this coming month.”

Yi Bo gathered his clothes and shoes as he stuffed his luggage.

“Tsk, I will make time for it.”

Jian exhaled loudly, “God, you and your me time.”

Yi Bo smirked, “I will bring you souvenirs. Book me a ticket, make it tonight at 8:00 PM and kindly take care of Yangguang.”

“I’ll try tonight, if not the earliest flight tomorrow, is that good? Should I come with you?”

“Tomorrow is good, and no.” He replied firmly.

“Okay be careful.” Jian responded, as he browsed on the site.

Putting down his phone, Yi Bo grabbed his already packed toiletries that he brings whenever he will travel and all the necessary documents inside a waterproof bag.

He rummaged towards the black velvet boxes beneath his dresser and stumbled upon a box placed to the farthest corner of the drawer. Yi Bo lifted the cover and sighed heavily.

Picking the necklace, he put it on his palm, rubbing the pendant with his finger.

.

.

.

_“What’s this?” he murmured._

_They are in the dressing room and Yi Bo went there to see if Xiao Zhan already finished preparing._

_Xiao Zhan smiled, “Nothing, I saw it on the catalogue and thought of you.”_

_Yi Bo lifted the cover, he grinned widely. “Hehe. Put it on me.”_

_“Wow Bo-di can’t you do it by yourself?”_

_Yi Bo pouted and dangled the necklace in front of his gege, Xiao Zhan sighed and took it from him._

_“Turn around.” he ordered, Yi Bo obediently followed and felt the coldness of the silver on his neck._

_“So how do I look?”_

_“So,so.” Xiao Zhan replied, with his toothy grin._

_Yi Bo widened his eyes at his gege who spurted out a laugh._

_“Sorry, sorry, still handsome as ever Lao Wang, why are you always asking me that.”_

_Yi Bo stared at the mesmerizing person in front of him._

_Always so down to earth and has the nerve to call his features average._

_“Nothing, I thought you already forgo_ _t, since Zhan-ge is already old I have to remind him everyday._ _”_

 _Xiao Zhan made a face at him_ _and pinched his cheeks._

_“Gosh Lao Wang you are such a kid.”_

_Yi Bo grimaced at the gesture, “You are treating me like a kid, again.”_

_Xiao Zhan laughed, his eyes crinkled on the sides as he smiled brightly at him._

_Wang Yi Bo looked at him, mesmerized and always will be. He pulled his arm and kissed the crown of his hair._

_“Are you happy, Lao Wang?” Xiao Zhan asked with his eyes closed as he inhaled the familiar scent of him._

_“AHHH!” Xiao Zhan yelled as he felt a pinch on his waist._

_He rubbed it as he gave the poutiest pout he can managed._

_“Real mature, Lao Wang. Are you shy?”_

_Wang Yi Bo made a satisfied face. “But I still want the helmet.”_

_Xiao Zhan made a shocked face, “Oh…I forgot to order it.”_

_He looked at the face of his didi and he can’t help but laugh again._

_Wang Yi Bo smacked his arm._

_“I’m sorry.” Xiao Zhan apologized but still giggling._

_._

_._

_._

“Meow.”

Wang Yi Bo finally came to present as his Maine Coon scampered on his bed and meowed at his face.

“You already ate, right? I can’t bring you with me to the airport, pets are not allowed.”

He looked at the necklace one last time, clutching it tightly then tossed it on the farthest corner of his room.

“Fuck.” he groaned, then headed straight to his bathroom.

Drying his hair with the towel, he received the message that Jian finally got a ticket for a 10pm flight, looking at his watch its only 6pm, he still got time to spare.

Grabbing the phone beside him, he ordered food delivery.

While waiting for the delivery, Yi Bo browsed his Weibo account, scrolling through his timeline, seeing that Jian already made the business as usual posts from the party last night and some of his advertisements. He is already bored and irritated because of the thriving CP fans of him and Cheng Xiao, re posting their official pictures with gagging captions. Proceeding in ignoring the posts he logged off his account and logged in on his other account.

“Tsk. This should be abolished long ago.” He murmured as he saw their CP on Weibo still active as ever.

With his busy schedule, he asked Jian to be the one to manage all his Weibo accounts.

Yi Bo wanted to put down the CP super topic ever since he left, but Jian advised him not to. It was like already admitting that they were an item and because he already left, its similar to, they already broke up and him shutting down the CP will picture him as a bitter ex.

The CP fans will disappear eventually, he reassured him.

But looking at it, it seems nothing has changed and it even increased.

“What’s with these people, do they like hurting themselves, fuck it’s been two years.”

With nothing else to do, Yi Bo skimmed the posts under the hashtag.

Making a sneer, he made a post using his sub account.

_“It’s been two years,_ _no kadian or candies,_ _why are you still hoping that they_ _are_ _together? Are you guys stupid?”_

Not waiting for any comments his post will received, Wang Yi Bo logged off and slumped on the sofa bed.

Closing his eyes as he felt Yangguang snuggled beside him.

_“If you can’t forget him and your memories together, then don’t. You cannot deny that those happened, you two shared it with each other. What’s the rush Yi Bo, you can create other memories.”_

“That’s why I am rushing Hang-ge. I am afraid I can’t create another memory like that.”

.

.

.

“Zhan Zhan!!!”

Xiao Zhan smiled as he saw the little girl waving at him.

Already done with dinner and with Jianguo on his lap, when he received the call from Tokyo.

“Hello Baobei, what are you doing?”

The little girl showed him a stuffed lion and a box of donuts.

“I asked mommy to buy these!”

Xiao Zhan grinned widely, “Then where’s mommy?”

“Hello Xiao Zhan.” Rui Qui emerged from the side with her husband beside her.

Xiao Zhan grinned at them widely, “Konnichiwa, Masato!”

Masato waved at him, “Konbanwa, Xiao Zhan, have you already eaten?”

Xiao Zhan nodded, “So are you guys should be going home by now? Where are you guys by the way?”

“At the airport.” Rui Qiu said as she brushed the crumbs from her daughter’s mouth.

“Why?” Xiao Zhan asked.

Rui Qui just grinned at him widely and Xiao Zhan raised a brow at her.

Jianguo suddenly jumped to the table and pawed at the screen.

“Guo guo!!!!” The little girl yelled as the munchkin looked at her.

“Xing Xing, Jianguo already missed you, are you not going to visit her?”

Mei Xing made a toothy grin.

“I will!! Wait for me, okay?”

Xiao Zhan smiled with his dimples showing and made a flying kiss to the girl behind the camera.

“Okay, I will wait for my Little Star. Rui Qui and Masato, take care you guys!”

The happy family waved at him as Xiao Zhan ended the call.

Looking at the clock Xiao Zhan stretched his arms upwards, his navy blue sweater hitching upwards, messing his locks as he padded towards his kitchen to make a cup of green tea before bed.

With the cup on his hand, Xiao Zhan walked to his room and caught the sight of the cardboard box.

Making a deep sigh, he grabbed his phone and dialed the numbers on it.

Fidgeting with his fingers, as Xiao Zhan patiently looking at his wrist, waiting for an answer.

“Hello? Is this Xiao Zhan?”

Xiao Zhan removed the phone from his ears and stared at it for a moment. Gaining courage and exhaling slowly, he put it again and answered.

“Yes?”

“Oh thank goodness you called.”

Xiao Zhan raised a perfect brow, seemingly, the voice on the other line was kind and elderly, with the slight American accent.

Biting back a sarcastic tone Xiao Zhan replied, “Uh? So? Uhm, I don’t know what you want, but I guess it won’t hurt calling you, so…?”

“I am so sorry. I don’t know how to contact you and I only know your school, so I sent it via mail.”

Xiao Zhan exhaled heavily.

“Can you now say what do you want from me?” he finally replied, Xiao Zhan heard rustling noises from the other line.

“Are you willing for a face to face talk?”

Xiao Zhan was taken a back, he was not a public persona now, but it still wasn’t good to be in public, since there are still many people who can recognize him. He guessed two years is still not enough to erase his name from the limelight.

Sipping his tea, he waited for the voice to speak again.

The voice continued, “You can schedule anytime and anywhere, you can bring someone with you if you are afraid.”

“I am not afraid.” He said pissed. “I am just being careful; you are speaking as if you knew me. I don’t trust you.”

The voice laughed heartily, “Oh, that’s new, I thought you don’t know how to get mad. I guess people from Chongqing are really fiery.”

“We eat fire there.” Xiao Zhan replied, already grinning. This stranger may not be that suspicious.

“So, Xiao-Laoshi, can you make an arrangement? I will fly to Taiwan once you made up your mind.”

“Fly? If you don’t mind me asking, where are you from?”

The man chuckled, “Oh, I am currently in Changsha.”

Xiao Zhan sighed heavily as he heard where the voice was coming from. He glanced at the small calendar on his table.

“I am available next month, October 13. Will that be good?”

“Oh that’s good. Thank you for accepting.”

“Huh? I am not accepting anything; I will just talk to you in person, those pictures are invading my privacy and I want it deleted. After we meet and I am assured that you don’t have any of my photos, I don’t need to keep in contact anymore.”

The voice was silent for a moment.

“Okay, I sincerely apologize for that, but I guaranteed that those that I sent you are the only pictures, I knew your circumstances and I apologize again for doing it.”

“I will message you the meeting place, have a good night.”

Xiao Zhan finalized as he cut the call.

Rubbing his face on his hands, he made grumbled noises.

Throwing his body on the bed, Xiao Zhan watched his ceiling, “I am so stupid.”

“With all the efforts you did to leave, why the heck, are you coming back again?!”

Xiao Zhan glanced at his cat as Jianguo looked and meowed loudly at him.

“Yeah Jianguo, papa is stupid, you don’t need to remind me.” He groaned.

.

.

.

“Fuck.” Wang Yi Bo whispered, waiting for his delayed luggage as he adjusted his face mask.

Wearing a simple black hoodie and white cargo pants he looked around, hoping no one will notice him.

Leaving his skateboard and body guards as he made the urgent flight to Taipei for recreation. He asked Jian if he can arrange car for him while in Taipei.

Looking at his phone as Jian messaged him that the car is already waiting outside the airport.

Yi Bo hurriedly walked towards the exit after he received his luggage, a red Audi was parked outside and he raised a brow at it.

“Why red.” He murmured, he showed his IDP and passport and the guy give him his keys.

After settling inside the car, Yi Bo contacted his manager.

“I hope you are inside the car now. No hiccups?”

“Thankfully none. But why did you have to pick such bright color for the car?”

Jian raised a brow at the question.

“What do you mean color? I just picked anything that is Audi but the cheapest one, I can’t book you a luxury car, since it will be eye catching.”

“Then you shouldn’t choose this brand.”

“Hey you are that brand’s endorser in China, can you just support your brands, and I didn’t choose any color.”

“Nothing, never mind.” Yi Bo answered as he turned off the phone and drove away.

After settling himself in his hotel, Yi Bo took the car to sightseeing.

Avoiding the Taipei 101 because it’s the top tourist destination in Taipei and it will be very troublesome if some fans will recognize him, more than this, Jian will give him an earful and it will be difficult to ask him for a vacation again if he blow this up.

Browsing through his phone to look for destination. Hoping he can find a quiet park or garden with skate board ramps, and finally settling for the Daan Forest Park, Wang Yi Bo started the car again and followed the GPS.

.

.

.

“So, why you guys think I will allow you two to stay here with me for one whole week?”

Xiao Zhan said as he raised a brow to the two persons in front of him. Thinking that this morning will be a productive day for knitting or to start another painting.

He also have this major project that is looming over him with the deadline in two months, he really, really need to be productive.

But all his resolved to finally stop lazying around the house was thrown out the window, when the two in questioned made a sudden visit. And heck, this visit is not welcome.

Peng Chu Yue and Wu Jiacheng looked at him innocently.

Xiao Zhan made a stink eye, “So? Your answer will depend if I will throw you two out of here or not.”

“Because you love us.” The two chorused, quite proudly and shamelessly.

He raised an elegant brow and scrunched his forehead, “Hell no, why would I love the two of you? You guys are the definition of a pain in the ass. Don’t you two have jobs? Hello? And home?”

“I told you we are still waiting for the approval to continue with the shoot.” Chu Yue answered.

“I forgot to pay rent.” Wu Jiacheng replied nonchalantly.

Xiao Zhan made an irritated sound, “Damn you, Wu Jiacheng, I wanna hit you.”

Wu Jiacheng nodded and pouted.

“Yeah, but still you love us nevertheless.” Peng Chu Yue retorted and grinned widely.

“Wow. The nerve of the two of you to be free loaders, I will ask for payment. There is no free lunch.”

Xiao Zhan said as he sat cross legged on the navy blue sofa with Jianguo on his lap.

Wucheng guffawed at the scene in front of him, “You looked like my land lord when I am two months behind my rent.”

Xiao Zhan threw the pillow at him and hit him squarely on his face.

“We will threat you for lunch and dinner later.” Chu Yue remarked proudly.

Xiao Zhan sighed, “Have you two got no shame? Ah, sorry I shouldn’t be asking that, I already knew you guys don’t have it.”

Wucheng laughed and walked towards him to drape his arms around him.

“Aww, c’mon, I know you missed us. Ouch!”

A pinch came from Xiao Zhan and Jianguo meowed loudly as if making a statement together with her owner.

“No, I just saw you guys yesterday.” Xiao Zhan replied, he glared at them and sighed loudly with his arms upward, surrendering to the antics of the two.

The two laughed loudly and applauded as Xiao Zhan annoyingly stared at them.

.

.

.

Already dressed, Yue asked Xiao Zhan where he want to go since its only ten o’clock am.

“Hmm, how about a park, I want to walk Jianguo.”

Xiao Zhan looked at the two as they roamed around his house.

“I should get married to finally get you guys off my hair.”

Wu Jiacheng looked at him as if he grew another head, “What? No Zhan Zhan!”

“Fuck you, what do you mean no?”

Peng Chu Yue made a whining noise, “Zhan Zhan, when did you become a cheater?! Don’t you know that I am always loyal to you?!”

“This is betrayal!”

“Ugh.” Xiao Zhan groaned as he walked towards his room.

Wucheng called Jianguo and hugged her as Yue got the astronaut back pack for her.

Xiao Zhan checked his house before closing the lights, getting his wallet and keys, he walked towards the door where the duo is already waiting outside.

“You didn’t forget anything?” Yue asked as he handed him his coat.

Xiao Zhan shook his head, “I got everything, thanks. Wucheng, are you going to carry her? You can use the bag you know?”

Wu Jiacheng glanced at them, as Jianguo was already sleeping on his arm.

“Nah, maybe later.”

The trio entered the elevator descended down the basement parking.

“I will drive.” Yue said as he snatched the keys from Xiao Zhan.

“You have license here?” he asked as he sat beside him, Wu Jiacheng already inside as he adjusted Jianguo on the seat.

Yue smiled at him. “Just temporary, got it recently, let’s go.”

Xiao Zhan grinned at him, “Aww, thanks. My Ang was really good, I’m sorry about the whole ‘cheating scenario’ or whatever you call it.” He teased as he made an air quotation marks.

Yue blushed but played along with Xiao Zhan’s teasing, “Anything for my Bóo.”

“God, stop with the flirting, can we go now?” Wucheng asked.

After looking for a place to park, Chu Yue turned to Xiao Zhan.

“Are you not going to wear a face mask?”

Xiao Zhan nodded and pulled the black face mask from his jacket, his round eyeglasses perched perfectly on the bridge of his nose.

“Ahh… I love this, not too cold.” Wucheng said as he got the backpack with sleeping Jianguo.

The trio strolled along the pavement lined with different flowers.

“We should plan a picnic.” Chu Yue suddenly said as he hunched his shoulders.

Xiao Zhan glanced at him, “When?”

Yue grinned at him, “Your birthday is coming up.”

“Your treat?”

Yue sighed and put his arm around his shoulders, “Anything you want.”

Wucheng stopped, “Guys can we eat now? I am hungry, I didn’t eat breakfast.”

“What the hell? What are you doing with your life Wu Jiacheng, first late rent and now no breakfast?”

Xiao Zhan said as walked in front of him then adjusted the scarf around Wu Jiacheng’s neck.

“You can adopt me if you are so worried.” Wu Jiacheng said and smiled widely.

Xiao Zhan laughed sarcastically and pulled the scarf tightly.

“Zhan…you.are.cho.king.me.”

“Eww… no Wucheng, besides Princess Jianguo doesn’t want anyone else in our house.”

“Jianguo likes us Zhan Zhan.” Peng Chu Yue retorted.

Xiao Zhan stared at them, “Not really, she is just being considerate for you poor unfortunate peasants.”

“Wow. Ouch Zhan Zhan.” Wu Jiacheng said as he dramatically clenched his chest.

Peng Chu Yue laughed as he grabbed to two and wrapped his arm around their shoulders.

“Let’s just look for a restaurant.”

Since its almost lunch time the trio look for a place to eat.

“So, Zhan Zhan you have anything you wanna eat?”

“Hmm…I don’t know; can we find a place that allows pets?”

“I wanna eat beef noodles.” Wu Jiacheng whined, “I am here in Taipei and I should eat it.”

“I am not asking you, can you shut up and look for a place that will allow Jianguo?”

Wucheng grabbed his phone and started browsing.

“I’ll just go to the restroom, messaged me if you find it.”

.

.

.

Wang Yi Bo parked his car and shut off the engine. Grabbing his small black Nike bag that has different design than his usual, he pulled up his mask and adjusted his cap. Hunching his back with his hands inside his Thrasher hoodie, he walked towards the skate park.

With a minimal amount of people on the park, Yi Bo decided to just rent a skateboard so that he can play, it may not be like his owned but its safer that way. He is doing his usual ollies and Pop shuvit for a warm up.

Stopping for a drink, Yi Bo looked around the park and made a imaginary pat on his shoulder for picking a place that is not crowded, he sat on the bleachers as he watched the other skateboarders, he can say most of them are amateurs and there are also kids playing around the park, families with little kids can be seen lounging on the grasses having a picnic.

The tranquil and calm vibes of the area are perfect for a lazy Sunday afternoon.

“He will like this place.” he murmured.

Wang Yi Bo caught himself and sighed loudly, glancing at his watch, he grabbed his bag.

He speed dialed Jian’s number and it answered on the fifth ring.

“Yes? I hope you are not in trouble.”

Yi Bo stopped walking and looked around.

“Why are you always assuming that I am in trouble? When did I make an impression like that?”

“Okay, sorry. Its unusual for you to call me when you are in vacation, so, is something wrong?”

Yi Bo finally saw the restroom signs and headed towards that way.

“Nothing, I am going to the restrooms.”

“What the hell, I don’t need your report Yi Bo.”

Yi Bo chuckled, “Can you book me a private room in a restaurant?”

“Huh? I don’t like this Yi Bo, I don’t want an issue and a paparazzi shot when you come back in Beijing.”

“What issue? Can I just want some privacy?”

Jian exhaled and grabbed his laptop that was beside him.

“Okay, a beef noodle house, right?”

“Yes, call me when you found one.”

Wang Yi Bo entered the restroom and after doing the do, he went to the sink to wash his hands.

The cubicle behind him opened the door.

“Ah? Huan Huan, I am in the rest room, you guys found a restaurant? Is Jianguo allowed there?”

A laugh followed.

“Okay, I’m going back.”

Wang Yi Bo felt everything around him stopped.

He raised his head and turned to the person already walking with big strides out the door.

He stepped closer to the door, dreading to follow that person, but he is frozen on his tracks.

It's him.

Fucking hell it's him.

“Hey dude, stop blocking the way.”

And he bolted out the door.

Catching the glimpse of his brown coat and black beanie.

That’s him.

There is no one else who can wear a simple garment and make it looked like he came out of a magazine spread.

There is no one else with that voice.

No one else with that laugh.

Wang Yi Bo bit his lip, trying his best not to fucking yell his name.

He clenched his fists.

He breathed in and out.

And he fucking run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot... I think I messed up the timeline.  
> Sorry about that, I just edited it. Ugh.
> 
> Hoping you guys are enjoying this.   
> Thank you!!


End file.
